Guy Hardy
!!! HALL OF FAMER !!! Guy Hardy,um wrestler mto conhecido nos Backstages da EWF...Ele foi o wrestler que ficou mais tempo com o Intercontinental Championship na Antiga EWF e fez até uma festa para comemorar,que é até hj lembrada pelo pessoal que estava no Roster naquela Época Problemas com drogas... Guy Hardy, foi o 3° Wrestler da Brand Smackdown à ser contratado e já esteve presente no 1° Smackdown, mas não saiu vitorioso e para piorar, lhe foi feito um exame após o show e revelado que o mesmo havia usado drogas, portanto Guy Hardy foi suspenso por 1 mês, com chances até mesmo de não retornar... Intercontinental Champion Porém, para a surpresa de todos, Guy Hardy fez seu retorno no Night of Champions, onde conquistou o vago Intercontinental Championship... muitos não esperavam um grande reinado de Guy devido seu antigo problema com as drogas, porém Guy mostrou ter realmente mudado e entrou na EWF 2.0 como Intercontinental Champion ainda e lhe defendeu com sucesso no Smackdown #8 No Raw #8, mostrou-se no telão Gabriel Mysterio (1° Contender ao IC de Guy) e Ty Kidd se pegando na porrada até que Angelica chegou para separa-los e em seguida acertou um forte tapa em Kidd... após isso, Kidd tenta acertar um soco na Angelica, mas Mysterio entra na frente e recebe o soco... Kidd então iria novamente pra cima de Mysterio, só que Guy Hardy o segurou e parou com toda a briga... Guy Hardy bateu o recorde de mais tempo com o Intercontinental Championship (e depois estedeu à 35 dias, algo só batido já na New EWF) e então no Smackdown #9 teve um espaço para mostrar uma Promo em vídeo dele como o Intercontinental Champion No Smackdown #10, Guy Hardy anunciou que no Summerslam, ele e Angelica botariam seus Titles em jogo em uma Mixed Tag Team Match, onde Gabriel Mysterio e Angelica enfrentariam Guy Hardy e uma Diva surpresa. No Smackdown #11 Guy saiu derrotado de uma Tag Team Match, onde seus oponentes eram Will "The Charisma" e o 1° Contender ao seu Title, Gabriel Mysterio... No Summerslam, então chegou o momento da Match combinada já no Smackdown #10 e foi revelado que a Diva Surpresa parceira de Guy seria Brooke Torres, Divas Champion antes de Angelica... Ao final da Match, Brooke chegou até mesmo á acertar seu Finisher em Mysterio, mas logo em seguida ela recebeu o Finisher de Angelica que então conseguiu a vitória e consequentemente conquistar o Intercontinental Championship para Gabrie Mysterio enquanto defendia seu Divas Championship, Guy então teve seu reinado interrompido após 35 dias e sendo considerado o melhor Intercontinental Champion da Antiga EWF Má fase... Após a perda do Intercontinental Championship, Guy Hardy entrou em uma má fase... perdeu para R-Truth no Smackdown #13 em uma Match para se qualificar ao Smackdown Money in the Bank Ladder Match e no Smackdown #14 teve outra chance de se qualificar ao PPV MITB, dessa vez contra seu irmão Hardy Boy, Tag Team Champion da época, e mais uma vez Guy Hardy saiu derrotado, apesar de ter feito 2 grandes lutas e então deixou à EWF após isso, para só retornar já na New EWF... New EWF No 1° Explosive Night ,Guy Hardy foi posto para enfrentar R-Truth com estipulação decidica pela Roulette,que acabou caindo em Blindfold Match ,que foi vencida por R-Truth ao trapacear olhando por baixo da venda de seus olhos. No Explosive Night #2, R-Truth e Felipe Paulo iam atacar Guy Hardy,mas Hardy Boy retorno e salvou seu irmão,assim ficou marcado que no TLC 2013 , The Hardys enfrentariam R-Truth e mais um wrestler misterioso que posteriormente foi revelado como Del Patron .No TLC 2013 , Hardy Boy conseguiu a vitória para eles,mas Del Patron quebrou o braço de Guy Hardy... Após isso, Guy teve sua carreira encerrda, mas mesmo assim chegou a participar da Royal Rumble Match 2014, mas não saiu vitorioso dela. Hall of Fame Dia 10 de Março de 2014, Guy Hardy foi anunciado como o 1° Hall of Fame da New EWF. (Guy Hardy teve o anel de Hall of Fame entregue por Hardy Boy e Shannon Moore) Texto de Introdução ao HoF: Guy Hardy foi quem teve o reinado mais longo como Intercontinental Champion na Antiga EWF (35 dias) e chegou até mesmo a realizar uma festa quando bateu o antigo recorde, onde todos os wrestlers do Roster na época foram convidados. Guy sempre foi um wrestler muito querido por todo o EWF Universe devido à toda a sua Habilidade e Técnica Highflyer nunca vista antes dentro dos ringues da EWF. Além de ter sido o melhor Intercontinental Champion de todos os tempos, Guy também sempre esteve disposto à colocar seu corpo em risco ao fazer grandes Moves apenas para entreter o EWF Universe, então por esses e muitos outros motivos... Guy Hardy, merece estar no Hall of Fame! Aparições após introdução ao HoF Após ser introduzido ao EWF Hall of Fame, Guy Hardy começou a fazer aparições nos Backstages dos shows, conversando com o pessoal e dando algumas dicas No Explosive Night #11 (Old School) Guy Hardy enfrentou seu grande amigo Shannon Moore, em uma grande luta, na qual Guy acabou saindo derrotado, mas os 2 mostraram bastante respeito um pelo o outro durante a match Guy Hardy, Felipe Paulo, John Vega, R-Truth, Matheus Daniels, Gabriel Paccioni, Caio Paccioni e Gabriel Mysterio participaram de um seguimento bastante bacana no Hardcore Justice 2014, onde mostrava todos eles juntos em uma clima bastante amigável para ver o Main Event do Show... realmente um seguimento espetacular, mostrando as maiores lendas da EWF juntas... Alcunha *"The Charismatic Enigma" Conquistas *EWF Hall of Fame 2014 Inductee *1x Intercontinental Champion